It was a dream right?
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Part of the SBB universe, set years in the past when Ichigo and Shinji were only sixteen.


They were drunk. It was inevitable really but neither one of them had anticipated this level of drunkenness. With an arm slung over his shoulders and a heavy body pressed against his back Shinji tried desperately to fit the key into the lock on the door. Too bad the damn thing kept moving on him. He grumbled at the inanimate object and felt Ichigo giggle on his back.

"Havin' trouble, Shin-chan?" Ichigo never called him Shin-chan unless he was beyond inebriated.

"The doorknob won't stay still."

Ichigo giggled again and shifted his position to look curiously over his friend's shoulder. "The door is moving?"

"Shut up baka. If ya weren't on my back it might help."

Ichigo rolled off him to lean heavily on the door. "'Kay, try it now."

Shinji still missed the lock three times before finally finding it and opening the door, Ichigo falling inside and landing on the floor with a dull thud. Shinji grinned and walked in after him only to trip over his own feet.

"Shit."

"The floor sucks. Let's drink more. Where's okaachan's booze again?" Ichigo said it all in a rush, slurring his words together, so it took a moment for Shinji to work it all out in his own foggy mind.

Earlier that night they had gone out to celebrate the sixteenth birthday of a friend of theirs. They had both already turned sixteen and this friend just so happened to be the last one to do so. As often happened with large groups of teenagers got together the sake was flowing freely and no one paid any attention to the fact that what they were doing was illegal. It actually made it all that much more fun. Shinji had no idea how much he had had but he knew it was enough for him to start fuzzing out at the edges of his vision. As for Ichigo he was pretty sure that he had had more than he ever had before. Ichigo could handle his alcohol much better than any adult they had ever seen drink but he was beyond wasted now. Shinji pushed off the floor and took a moment to right himself completely since the world seemed to move with him.

"Damn it." He muttered. "It's all the way in the kitchen."

"She gone, huh?" Ichigo asked as he too pushed off the floor.

Shinji frowned and then nodded. At least he thought she was gone. Either that or she was tired enough not to have heard all the noise that they had just made.

"I'll get it. You go to the room." Ichigo offered before stumbling off to the kitchen.

Not that they had been drinking and partying long, but they had made it a habit to go to whoever's house was closest and watch a movie after going out. This time they happened to be closer to Shinji's house which was actually better since they usually got in trouble when they went back to Ichigo's place. Shinji nodded and wandered off to his room to begin fiddling with his DVDs. When he realized he couldn't even read the titles he gave up and just grabbed the first one he could get his hands on before shoving it into the DVD player; belatedly hoping he had put it in the right way. It wouldn't be the first time he'd put one in upside down, drunk or sober.

With a sigh he fell back on his bed and shut his eyes as he waited for Ichigo and more booze. When he was rudely sat upon he grunted and peeked up at his friend.

"Geroff asshole. Yer heavy."

"Are you callin' me fat?"

Shinji rolled his eyes and sat up. "Oh yeah, yer so fuckin' fat Ichi." He said, amusement tingeing his voice as he punched his shoulder lightly.

"What're we watchin'?" Ichigo asked as he flopped back on the bed, hitting his head on the windowsill, much to Shinji's amused delight.

"Fuck if I know."

Ichigo threw an arm over his eyes and passed a rather large bottle to Shinji who in turn opened it and took a sip, letting it burn down his throat.

"I can't believe she dumped me." Ichigo sighed and Shinji gave a sympathetic reaction.

"Maybe she's gay?"

Ichigo had been dating a girl from school for about a week and they had finally gone all the way two night prior. Unfortunately for Ichigo the next day he had been rudely cast aside with no real explanation.

Ichigo snorted. "Maybe I'm lousy in bed."

"Oh Ichi, I'm sure yer just great in bed. Yer good at everythin'."

"Apparently not sex."

When music started playing Ichigo sat up and squinted at the TV. "This isn't a movie. This is the Pulp Fiction soundtrack."

Shinji shrugged. "So." Then with a wicked grin he turned to Ichigo. "Wanna dance?"

"No way." He rolled over and placed his had in Shinji's lap, wrapping his arms around his waist and snuggling.

Shinji looked down at the orange head in his lap and repressed a shiver and a sigh. Why was Ichigo so oblivious? He could only sit there and hope that he didn't sprout a hard on and embarrass himself in front of his best friend. He had managed to keep his rather intense attraction for the young man to himself over the years and wasn't about to let it out no matter how drunk either one of them were.

"Shin, I'm horny."

Shinji groaned and hung his head. "Are ya tryin' at kill me Ichi?" He whispered in an almost pained voice.

Ichigo's head lifted and he looked up at his friend. "You say somethin'?"

Shaking his head Shinji smiled. "So got get a girlfriend if yer so horny."

"But I just got dumped! You're supposed to help me out."

Shinji gave him an incredulous look. "The hell'm I 'posed ta do?" He asked before taking another, longer pull from the bottle.

"Gimmie that." Ichigo sat up and ripped the bottle from Shinji's hand, spilling some in the process over his chest. Shinji frowned up at him and watched as Ichigo gulped the alcohol down.

When he lowered the bottle he could barely keep his eyes open but they were on Shinji. He leaned over and licked at Shinji's exposed chest causing the smaller man to jerk back in surprise.

"I-Ichi?"

"What, yer all messy." Ichigo said in a husky voice before lowering his head once more to lap at the spilled booze.

Needless to say Shinji was in shock. "Ichi ya shouldn't…." What the hell was he saying? This was perfect! A wild dream come true.

"There, all cleaned up." Ichigo said before falling completely on top of Shinji.

"Uh, thanks I guess." He should have been happy with that, seeing as how it had fulfilled at least part of a running fantasy he had had of his friend for quite some time now.

"Still horny." Ichigo muttered, shifting his weight a little.

Shinji's eyes widened when he felt an all too familiar heaviness against his hip and he had to control himself so that he wasn't sent into another round of blissful shivers.

"So go jack off in the bathroom, baka."

"Can't move. Do it for me."

His breath caught in his throat. "That's not funny Ichi." His voice trying and failing at seriousness.

Ichigo chuckled and propped himself up on his elbows. His face was flushed and his eyes were still barely open. "It's easy. You've jacked off guys before, right?"

"Ichi, this isn't…."

Ichigo moved and reached down, unzipping his pants and groaning a bit as some pressure was eased.

"Now just…."

"If ya c'n move like that ya can wack it yerself!"

"Yeah but now I know… just…." Ichigo sighed and dropped his head. "What if I do you too?"

Oh God. Shinji thought he was going to burn up and die on the spot.

"W-what?"

Ichigo reached between them again and cupped Shinji's cock through his thin pants. "I could… you know, touch you while you touched me."

"Oh fuck, Ichi… I don't think…."

"Please?"

He wanted to cry. Ichigo was looking down at him with his big stupidly innocent eyes and all Shinji wanted to do in that moment was take total advantage of the situation. If he hadn't been as drunk as he was he may have tried to protest more. He was sure that Ichigo would regret this later but at that very moment Ichigo did something with his hand that had the overly excitable, inebriated blond moaning. In a flurry of unsteady and unpracticed limbs, zippers where pulled, buttons were undone and flesh was freed from the confines of cloth. Panting, exposed, and aroused Ichigo and Shinji stared at each other.

"How…?"

"Sit up." Shinji said, barely above a whisper.

They both sat up on the bed, Ichigo copying Shinji when he spread his legs a little, draping one of them over Ichigo's. He scooted as close as he could and let out a shuddering breath, Urge Overkill's Girl You'll Be A Woman Soon coming from the TV. Ichigo was breathing heavily and he looked up at Shinji as if for guidance. Shinji gulped.

"Well?"

"W…," Ichigo looked away. "What should I do?"

"Touch me."

Ichigo swallowed hard and reached out, his slightly rough fingers brushing against Shinji's cock and making the smaller man shiver and close his eyes. Shinji too reached out and wrapped a tentative hand around Ichigo, body jerking when Ichigo tensed and then groaned. Shinji's eyes flew open and looked up to find Ichigo with his head bowed and his lip between his teeth. He moved his hand and Shinji lost his vision again when his eyes rolled closed. Ichigo dropped his forehead to Shinji's and let out a shaky breath as the both of them began to move. Shinji ran his thumb over the head of Ichigo's cock, the precum dribbling out at the touch and making his movements slick. Ichigo bucked his hips a little as he moved his own hand, cupping it and twisting slightly over Shinji's head before circling his fingers and running them to his base.

Shinji moaned and licked his lips. Ichigo picked up the speed of his movements and Shinji met him in kind and soon they were pumping each other hard and fast. It was Shinji who came first, the barely repressed groan sounding loud in his ears. Ichigo followed quick on his heels, leaning forward and sucking on Shinji's shoulder, his low grunt all the sound he made before he collapsed to the bed, taking Shinji with him. His chuckled breathlessly and released Shinji's cock, his eyes closing.

"Thanks, Shin."

"Mmm. Yeah." Shinji nodded as he began to drift off.

It was with a shocked gasp that he nearly shot out of bed later that evening. He looked around his room in confusion, rubbing his hand over his exposed chest and wondering why everything felt so strange. He was alone, and he frowned at that as bits and pieces of memory came back to him. Even through his massive headache he distinctly remembered Ichigo coming back in the room earlier. And then he remembered what had happened. His eyes widened and he looked down at himself with a frown. His pants where zipped and buttoned, even though he didn't remember closing them up. Another thing that seemed off was that his chest wasn't sticky where Ichigo had spilled the booze on him. And neither was his hand covered in the cum he had distinctly remembered his friend spilling. Still feeling as if reality had not yet decided to pay him a visit today, he pushed shakily out of bed and stumbled down the hallway. Had Ichigo woken up and remembered what happened? Had he run away in shame and humiliation?

When he heard a groan from the kitchen he made his way there and found Ichigo sprawled on the floor, clutching a bottle of cognac like a teddy bear. Shinji frowned. Had that all just been a dream?

Ichigo squinted up at him and groaned again. "I think I'm dyin'."

Shinji snorted and immediately regretted the action. "I had the weirdest dream last night."

"Yeah?"

Shinji blushed. "Yeah."

Ichigo slowly pulled himself up and leaned heavily against the counter. "So?"

Shinji shook his head once. Things were coming back to him and he realized there was no way that had been real. Ichigo would never do a thing like that, drunk or not. "It's nothin'. Just weirdness."

Ichigo grunted and scowled at the bottle in his hands before setting it down. "I gotta go home."

"Yeah."

It wasn't until hours later, when Shinji had finally pulled himself out of bed long enough to take a shower that he noticed something. On his shoulder was a small but noticeable hickey. Right in the very spot that dream Ichigo had sucked on him before cumming. He blinked at his reflection in bewilderment. It had been a dream… right?

* * *

A/N This is the kiriban gift for grandlinegirl on y!gallery. IchigoShinji. So I've been wanting to do this for a while and when I asked if it would be cool to make this a part of the SBB universe she was all for it. As stated, this is when Shinji and Ichigo are sixteen, after a long and drunken night. The ending is kinda up for interpretation though. I'm not gonna say one way or another if this really happened or if it was a dream that Shinji had. I think it will be better this way. That way those of you who don't like the two together can ride it off as wishful thinking of Shinji's part and those of you that have been wanting this all along can scream out "FINALLY!"

I hope you enjoyed this one grandlinegirl Congrats on winning!

~Penny


End file.
